Gaz's Discovery
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: She could just make out one word.
1. Visiting Zim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Johnen Vasquez does. : )**

**Gaz's discovery**

"Ugh Dib, can you get me a soda!" Gaz grumbled at Dib, her annoying, huge headed, paranormal brother.

"Okay Gaz, in a sec though, because I'm still trying to figure out a way to set up more cameras into Zim's base." Dib called over to Gaz as he tightened a bolt onto a camera.

"Okay, okay Dib, can you do your freaky paranormal junk in a minute AFTER you get me my soda?" Gaz said getting up off the couch and walking over to Dib.

"I'm COMING Gaz!" Dib screamed as he stumped over to the refiginator and grabbed a bottle of orange soda for scary Gaz.

Gaz quickly snatched up the soda, and slumped back on the couch.

Why did HER brother have to be SO werid? Why did SHE have to suffer?

The same questions buzzed inside Gaz's head, but one question stood out from them all, it was about Zim.

Why was Zim always invloved with everything that Dib did?

Gaz always felt werid around Zim, but she never knew what feeling it was, but it was extremly strong for him.

"Gaz, I'm going over to sneak to Zim's house okay? If you want to come with me, I have a job for you." Dib annonced.

This was PERFECT! If she went with him, she could probably see him.

"Um, okay Dib, I'll go with you, but only because I have NOTHING else to do." Gaz whispered under her breath, she was trying to sound as uninteresting as possible about the subject.

"Great! Okay, I need you to distract Zim while I place cameras all around his base. Okay?"

"Fine, great." She mumbled.

Dib dragged her all the way to Zim fortrese of dumbness.

Dib and Gaz raced up to the door so that the little shooting knomes wouldn't get them.

Gaz reached over and quickly rang the doorbell.

A werid little green dog with a smoothie in his hand and his tongue was sticking out.

It was Gir, the werid little object led them into the house and slumped onto the couch as he started to sip his smoothie.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Dib whispered.

"Hello, DIB, what are you doing here?" Zim screamed as he marched into the room.

"Uh, nothing... GAZ, QUICKLY! DISTRACT ZIM!" Dib cried as he raced past Zim and into another room.

"Well this is...akwardly werid." Gaz muttered. Zim rubbed the back of his neck, looked slightly down, and Gaz could just see him start to blush.

_He must have the same feeling that I have! _Gaz thought, _Maybe he knows what it is!_

Gaz HAD to know.

"Yeah, WERID!" Zim spat, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Well, if you want to get Dib... I'll help you." Gaz informed Zim.

Zim looked up at her, his eyes were, dark, but loving and adventurous.

She liked that about Zim.

Gaz couldn't help but start to blush herself, Zim was so, so, well Gaz didn't have the word for him right now.

"Okay, come on, I will capture your earth-monkey of a brother and well... Bring him DOOM!" Zim annonced.

"Yep, he is a complete DORK if you ask me Zim." Gaz mumered.

"Yeah, I totaly agree with you. Anyways, maybe we could like maybe-" Zim started to say.

"Yes?" Gaz asked with hopeful thoughts.

"Um...Well, maybe, we could hang out, or talk about stuff, like how filthy DIB is!" Zim said.

"Yeah! That would be awesome, and we could experament on him, and torture him, and get a smoothie, and, and-"

"Okay! I think that I understand. But I have noticed something about you." Zim said.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"That you are a LOT like me." Zim said.

"Yeah." Gaz mumbled to herself.

Dib raced into the room and grabbed Gaz by the hand.

They both ran out together, Gaz could hear Zim shouting something to her, she could make out just one word.

Love


	2. The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ivader Zim, Johnen Vazquez does, I'M AN INVADER!**

**And also thanks to my beta-reader, metasgirl.**

At home

Gaz was still wondering, what did Zim mean? What did the word _love_ really mean? If Dib knew, he might think it was somthing bad with her and Zim.

Even though Gaz was a daddy's girl, her father would ask WAY to many questions. Who could she ask? She knew the anwser though.

Nobody.

So that meant she would have to find out on her own. She wondered how hard that would be even though she could just use a dictionary, the dictionary wouldn't explain how she felt that way for Zim. The word _"Love" _made Gaz tell herself that she couldn't, Zim was a werido!

_But he is amazing, and nice to me... _Gaz thought. _NO! If any one found out especially Dib, everything would go wrong!_

But those thoughts drifted away quickly as she quickly hurried out the door, she had to see Zim now, not even if he was Dib's worst enemy.

Gaz thought to herself as she strolled down to Zim's evil fortress of weridness.

"Ah ha!" Gaz whispered as she stopped at Zim's doorstep aware of the shooting knomes. She knocked on the door and waited.

Gir slowly opened the door, "HI!" He shouted.

"Hi, can I see Zim?" She asked glumly.

"SSUURREE!" Gir said in a funny voice. He lead Gaz inside the house, Gaz scanned the room with tons of weird objects, she hadn't even brought her Game Slave 2 with her, this was too important for games.

"Gaz? Is that you? Have you brought you're earth-monkey brother along?" Zim asked, stomping into the room. Gaz looked at him in shock, he was an alien, and Dib had been right all along, but Gaz didn't care.

"No... Sorry Zim, I just wanted to visit, because, well, there's nothing else to do." Gaz lied, so Zim didn't know that she wanted to come.

"Oh... Okay, well, thats... nice of you. Well, what do you want to do?" Zim asked.

"I don't know, experiment, bathe a squirrel, cut off a doll's head off... I don't know!" Gaz said, exasperated.

"Hummm... Well we could either experiment on your brother Dib, or go and get some earth food together." Zim suggested. Gaz instanly knew what he had just asked her, he had asked her on a date.

"Well as both of those choices sound really good, I think I'll go with..."

"With what?"

"With the date." Gaz anwsered.


	3. Bloaty's pizza

Zim was suprised by Gaz's anwser, it was obivious to her. But the question was if Zim was just kidding about that choice or not.

"Okay... well, where do you want to go?" Zim asked quietly.

"Um, how about... Bloaty's pizza hog?" Gaz asked smiling.

Zim tried to squeeze out a smile, Gaz was starting to think that he didn't exactly like that restraunt.

"Thats good, I really like pizza, but... like, do you really think that this is like a date?" Zim asked curiously as he put on his human disquise. Gaz was a little suprised by Zim's question, but she had expected it.

"No, I don't, this isn't a date, I was just trying to be a little funny." Gaz said, "We can just talk about how to torture and beat up Dib can't we?"

"Yes, of course." Zim answered. But in Zim's answer Gaz notice the way he said it, it was dissapointment.

Did Zim... love her, and did she... love Zim?

She had to have these two questions answered, but she was now understanding what the word love meant, it meant to her that... she liked him like how she liked her Game Slave2, she liked him like the oppisite of how she felt about her brother. She was in love.

Thoughts came to her about what would happen if Dib found out. Would he try and kill Zim? Would he NEVER let Gaz visit him or even talk to him?

If they were both in love, then Gaz would have to warn Zim, or hopefully, he would know already.

"So, do you have like, leaders here?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, we have a president, but I don't think that its fair that they get to make ALL the rules." Gaz said.

"And are they... tall?" Zim asked Gaz as they started to walk to Bloaty's pizza hog.

" I don't know! Sheesh! What do you want me to do call the president and ask him?" Gaz shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zim responded.

"Yeah, just don't ask stupid questions Zim." Gaz mumbled.

"Well!" Zim said.

They walked into Bloaty's pizza hog and walked up to the cashier stand to order.

"Welcome to Bloaty's pizza, may I please take your order?" The staff guy mumbled, it looked like he was having the most boring time of his life standing at the cashier taking orders.

"Um yeah, I'm gonna have some pepporoni pizza." Gaz told the cashier.

"Okay." He muttered. He stumped back into the kitchen and grabbed at pizza box.

"Here you go, enjoy." He said forceing out a smile. Gaz grabbed the cold pizza box and Zim and her sat down at the cleanest table they could find. Gaz grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and started to eat it.

"So, is the pizza good?" Zim asked.

"Yeah." Gaz spat out through a mouthful of pizza.

"Okay, so do you want to find filthy Dib and torture him?" Zim asked.

"Yeah but just after I finish this pizza, which will be soon." Gaz said, devouring the pizza quickly.

In seconds Gaz was throwing the pizza box away and walking out the door with Zim.


End file.
